Watson down
by mougann
Summary: What happens when Watson is shot? What will Sherlock do to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary. I wish I did though.

Author's Note: Set before we found out that Irene was still alive. Really though this is Sherlock\Watson shipped.

**Watson Down**

Sherlock POV

The NYPD had been at the overly large house that Watson and I shared for about four hours. We must have gone over every single object in the home three times, we are so desperate. M was there, in the very room that Watson slept. I shivered at the thought. I wouldn't have been so worried if it had been only me in the house. I had noticed that I had become very protective of Ms. Watson lately. When did that happen? It was hard for me to let her out of my sight so I will over in her direction every few minutes making sure she was ok. We have been though a lot these last two days.

I found myself checking on Watson again. Every time I look up and don't see her I can feel my blood pressure rise and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can't help but let out a sigh of relief we I see that she is taking to an officer, probably giving her statement again. She had worry lines over her brows and looked mentally exhausted. I had filled her in on M before the police arrived. I rolled my head around on my shoulder trying to release some of the soreness on my back. I can't believe that M had all but demolished my home and escaped free again. Joan's voice raised two octanes as she continued to talk to the officer. Anyone could see that she was uncomfortable with her conversation. Before my mind made up a decision my feet were caring my over to her. I settled next to her, with our shoulders touching. She must be exhausted. She subconsciously leaned into my side letting my hold some of her weight and I saw her shoulder's relax ever so slightly. All I wanted to do was provide some type of comfort in this horrible situation.

A loud pop and glass shattering all around us shook me out of my thoughts. Instinctively, I tacked Watson to the floor. Covering her body with mine, I shout to her, "Don't move!"

[I'm almost finished with chapter two!

Stay tuned for more!]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Elementary. (Sigh)

Author's note: I'm not entirely sure if I want to make this a very long fic. I may just take it one chapter at a time. If you have any ideas\ suggestions, please leave a review or PM me. Happy Reading.

Watson Down chapter 2

Sherlock POV

A loud pop and glass shattering all around us shook me out of my thoughts. Instinctively, I push Watson to the floor. Covering her body with mine, I shout to her, "Don't move!"

Just as quickly as it begun the firing stopped. I raised my head a little to see who had made it out alive. Officers lay dead all around us. How was it we were the only ones to not get shot? Looking down at Watson, I mentally went over the check list in my head, asking her if she was okay once I was convinced she was only in shock and would be fine, I began to check myself. Shallow cuts and a possible concussion, I will live. I ran my hands down my chest and stomach and felt something wet. Looking down, I see a large pool of blood soaking the front of my sweater. I run my fingers under the red material and feel dry skin. What? My mind is running a mile a minute then it hits me!

Watson's been shot!

As fast as lighting I turn back to her and tear open the front of her blouse. My eyes are met with an angry red liquid pooling from her stomach. I mentally slap the part of my brain that is calculating the slim chance of her survival. I feel myself begin to panic when she stops complaining about the pain and her eyes roll back in her head.

"No no no no!" I all but scream, "Watson, no please, no… Joan my dear, dear Joan, you have to wake up. "You have to fight." "Watson you can't leave me. I…Joan I love you."

I'm not sure how long I sat their willing the life to stay in her, begging her to stay with me. It felt like hours. The next thing I know the paramedics are pushing me out of the way. I try to fight them, to let me stay by her side, Gregson finally pushes me against one of the walls that is still standing in the house. He yells in my face, "Sherlock, I know you're scared for her but you must let the paramedics do their job!" "They are trying to save her!" I look over his shoulder to see the two paramedic putting shock paddles on her chest. One, two, three, CLEAR…..nothing. One, two, three, CLEAR…. nothing. I want so much to run, escape this hell of situation, to wake up and discover this was a dream… But I can't. I'm condemned to sit here broken, and watch the life drain out of the women I have come to love so much.

It takes a total of 7 minutes for Watson's heart to start beating again. They load her into the ambulance and take her to NY General. I can't help but pace the waiting room. I vaguely remember Gregson trying to calm me down. But I tuned him out only wanting to hear from one person, the doctor. Every time the door opens I'm looking for him. Calculating how long the surgery would last, with or with out compilations. Then how long for the doctor to get washed up and finalize any results. Then the time required walking to the waiting room.

Finally the gray-haired doctor walked through the door and up to me and Gregson. The doctor had a grim look on his face and there were tight lines around his mouth and a crease between his eyebrows. "Mr. Holmes why don't you have a seat, I'm afraid I have some bad news…

Chapter 3 up soon I promise. Please review; let me know how I'm doing.

Feed back makes chapters come quickly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Elementary… Yahda Yahda Yahda

Author's note: I am so sorry that it's been so long since I have updated. I was faced with some serious writer's block and had nothing. But as I was watching TV the whole story just popped in my head! I hope you all enjoy it. You've been so supportive. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews. Here's a recap because it's been so long.

It takes a total of 7 minutes for Watson's heart to start beating again. They load her into the ambulance and take her to NY General. I can't help but pace the waiting room. I vaguely remember Gregson trying to calm me down. But I tuned him out only wanting to hear from one person, the doctor. Every time the door opens I'm looking for him. Calculating how long the surgery would last, with or with out compilations. Then how long for the doctor to get washed up and finalize any results. Then the time required walking to the waiting room.

Finally the gray-haired doctor walked through the door and up to me and Gregson. The doctor had a grim look on his face and there were tight lines around his mouth and a crease between his eyebrows. "Mr. Holmes why don't you have a seat, I'm afraid I have some bad news…

Joan's POV

It's a strange sensation. I can feel my body pressing into the mattress and the tubes on my face and arms, but I feel like I'm flying. I remember being shot. Sherlock was there standing over me, pressing down on the wound, trying to save me. I wish I could tell him that I ok. My body doesn't hurt any more. Actually I feel kind of fuzzy. It feels good. I hear a door open and feet shuffle in. there's a movement to my right then it gets quiet. It stays quiet for a few minutes and just when I assume he has fallen asleep there is a quiet sob and two warm, slightly callused, hands wrap around one of mine. He starts to cry. I feel when he puts his forehead on our joined hands and squeezes my hand.

"Joan you must wake up." He mumbles into our hands in-between sobs. I want so desperately to reach out and tell him that I feel fine, that I am no longer in any pain.

"The doctor's are wrong." "You are going to be fine." "You have to be." "I can't live without you Joan, I love you." He really began to sob then. I could feel my heart breaking. He didn't deserve to feel this way. As good as I feel right now I make a promise to myself. _I will wake up from this. I have to tell Sherlock I love him too. _ I hear the door open again and someone walks in. The steps are quiet but consistent, the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes but visiting hours are over, the nurses have to bathe Ms. Watson and prep her for her surgery to remove the rest of the bullet now that she is stable."

Sherlock lifts his head from our hands and asks the doctor in a broken, quiet voice, "How long is this surgery going to take?"

"We expect it to last three to three and a half hours."

"Can I come back in after you're done?"

I can hear the doctor about to give him the you should go home and get rest and come back in the morning speech that I gave so many times but he stops himself. The look on Sherlock's face must be so broken.

"I'll tell the nurses to come get you out the waiting room when we finish." "You can stay the night if you stay out of the nurse's way."

Sherlock must have nodded his reply because I didn't hear is answer. The doctor walks back out of the room and Sherlock stands. I want so bad to tell him not to go, to stay with me and never leave. I feel the bed dip as he sits on its side. He leans over and kisses my forehead. "I will see you soon my dear Watson." He kisses my hand before he softly places it back on the bed. The second he moves away I miss his warmth. He shuffles out of the room and I hear two nurses come in and I drift back off until their voices become a faint buzz in the back ground.

Sherlock POV

From the window in the waiting room I see the short lady in the too-bright pink scrubs wheel the most valuable thing on earth in to a room with bright lights and people with white masks over their faces, but too soon she is out of my sight and the doors close. I have to find something to occupy my time for three hours so I don't loose my mind. I start by walking down to the cafeteria. I grab a tray and stand in a line with people who look as if their day is going as bad as mine. I grab some food and pay the woman in the front.

I move to an empty table and eat the food. It has no taste, no smell, no anything. The noise of the people around me dies out and there is nothing. I look over to the clock on the wall and the hands slow to a complete stop. Something is wrong. The lighting in the room becomes dim and I begin to lose feeling in my legs. I blink and I am on the floor of the cafeteria. All I see is people standing around me and some lady with bright scrubs is trying to talk to me. I can't hear anything. Her mouth is moving but no sound is coming out. I try to sit up but she pushes me back down and speaks to someone over her shoulder. My eyes roll back in my head and just before the darkness closes around me I think of Joan.

People this is about to get good! And yes to answer a question and give a hint this has Moriarty written all over. Please give feed back!


End file.
